Justin Smith
Justin Smith é um ator americano que interpretou Duke em The Vampire Diaries. Ele já apareceu em programas como Grease, Long Days Journey, Into Night, e Of Mice and Men. Biografia Justin Smith nasceu em 8 de abril de 1980, na Flórida. Um nativo da Flórida, ele foi trabalhar no cinema, comerciais e televisão desde o desembarque de seu primeiro comercial para uma loja de surf quando tinha 19 anos. Ele foi criado em uma pequena cidade fora de Orlando, Flória, onde seu pai era bombeiro e sua mãe era uma mãe solteira muito trabalhadora. Justin logo percebeu que não ia ser atleta profissional, então ele mudou seu foco para uma paixão que ele sempre sonhou e começou a estudar interpretação. Ele começou a atuar no palco na escola e na comunidade teatral mantendo-se apenas uma etapa atuando através da faculdade. Então, em 2002, Justin foi escalado para seu primeiro filme estrelando ao lado de Al Lewis (Vovô Munster) no filme indie Terror Noturno. Ele continuou a permanecer persistente, trabalhar duro e estudar atuação ao longo das vias comerciais de reserva e papéis menores no filme. Ainda assim, porém, Justin não tinha certeza de como ele iria sobreviver apenas atuando. Então, ele preencheu os tempos lentos por trabalhar com vendas construção, e, ocasionalmente, pegando empregos no parque temático local. Justin ganhou algum impulso quando o Daily Buzz pegou a co-sediar a série nacionalmente sindicada entrevistando celebridades como Nicholas Cage e John Travolta. No entanto em 2005 ele deixou o Daily Buzz quando ele reservou o papel de uma vida que o levou à África do Sul para começar a trabalhar em The Silent Fall. É um filme que traz muita atenção necessária para um problema quase esquecido nos Estados Unidos. Ele passou 3 meses filmando na África do Sul a ganhou alguma experiência de vida muito apreciada. Justin voltou para os Estados Unidos e foi trabalhar em uma série de comerciais nacionais e conseguiu seu primeiro grande papel atuando na televisão americana em As the World Turns, da CBS. Desde então, Justin continua a trabalhar no cinema e na televisão fazendo aparições em séries como The Vampire Diaries da The CW e mais recentemente na série Gota Lifetime e no hit Drop Dead Diva. Filmografia * 2011 – "Burn Notice" como Blake * 2011 – "My Future Boyfriend" como Richard Babcock * 2011 – "Dead by Friday" como Joey * 2010 – "Christmas Cupid" como Ed * 2010 – "Drop Dead Diva" como Charlie Taggart * 2010 – "The Vampire Diaries" como Duke * 2010 – "Letters to God" como Sr. Baker * 2010 – "The Whisper Home" como Ralph * 2010 – "The Tenant" como Rob * 2009 – "RoboDoc" como John * 2009 – "Contract Killers" como Rick * 2009 – "Scare Zone" como Onlooker * 2008 – "The Price" como Yager Patel * 2008 – "Army Wives" como Ryan Talbott * 2008 – "As the World Turns" como Verdadeiro Ben Coyle * 2008 – "Meet the Spartans" como Jeremy * 2007 – "Blackwater" como Danny * 2007 – "The Silent Fall" como Josh Kingsley * 2006 – "6 Out of 7" como Joe * 2005 – "The Touch" como Brian * 2002 – "Night Terror" como Marc Cole Links externos * IMDB Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada